Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure for an easy opening container and to a container provided with such closure.
Description of Related Art
Easy opening closures are used for closing an opening of a container with a foil, such that relatively easy by removing the foil the content of the container will become available to the consumer. The foil is generally relatively vulnerable and is released from its container support by gripping a tab, which is connected to or integral with the foil. Lifting the tap and exerting relatively low force will result in a detachment of the foil from the container support. After filling and closing the container with the easy opening foil, the foil is protected by a cap which overdoses the foil and is connected to the container. In use, the user first removes the protective cap and subsequently the foil by gripping the tap and peeling off the foil.
Such easy opening containers are also used for goods, such as food, that are to be subjected to a heat treatment after closing the container. Generally, the tab is adhered to the foil and thereafter the foil is provided with the desired shape and form. This may negatively influence the adherence of the tab to the foil.
Over pressure build up in the container during heat treatment, for instance a sterilization process will result in an outward bulging of the easy opening foil, even outside the confinement of the container. This may result in damage of the foil and/or damage to the tap. Eventually, this may result in a failure of the foil or that the tap is no longer available for opening the container by peeling of the foil.
This risk for damage to foil and/or tap of an easy opening container is relatively high, when such easy opening containers are subjected to a heating treatment during which the containers are transported through the heat treatment apparatus, such as a retort apparatus, following conveyors and/or guiding rails.